Yo Quisiera Ser
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran se han vuelto muy amigos, ella sigue enamorada de Yukito, y el chico chino tiene sentimientos ocultos hacia ella ¿que pasara ahora?. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios para mejorar Jane n.n


_**Yo quisiera ser**_

Por: Sango-Tsunade

**Disclaimer:**CCS lamentablemente no me pertenece, pertenece al grupo Clamp. Y solo en mis más locos sueños Syaoran y Eriol me pertenecen. La canción que va incluida en el fic, es hermosa pero tampoco me pertenece, es de Reik.

**Aclaraciones: **Este fic toma en cuenta algunas escena de la serie y sucesos ocurridos en esta, pero modificando varias cosas.

_Pensamientos_

"sarcasmos"

(Comentarios de la autora)

Espero de corazón que disfruten este fic, va con cariño especialmente para todos ustedes.

En una habitación, a través de la ventana se cuelan los rayos del sol, se ve a una linda jovencita en la cama disfrutando de un profundo sueño, el reloj encima de su cama empieza a sonar como loco, y ella lo apaga de un solo manotazo. POR FIN AMANECIO!!, se dijo a si misma, SAKURA KINOMOTO ESTE ES TU DIA!!!, culminan sus pensamientos con ella con pose de héroe y usando la sabana como capa (n.nU).

Pues a lo que nuestra amiguita estaba dispuesta era a confesarle de una buena vez, y después de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos a Yukito. Yukito era el mejor amigo de su hermano de quien siempre había estado enamorada, pero jamás le dijo nada.

Su decisión cambio gracias a una persona que había pasado a ser alguien muy importante en su vida, su nuevo y único mejor amigo Syaoran Li, para ella aun era increíble como de prácticamente odiarse, habían pasado a tener una hermosa amistad. A el le debía muchas cosas, como el ser ahora mas valiente y no temerle tanto a los fantasmas, y ser decidida para muchas situaciones. El había pasado a ser parte indispensable de su vida, por eso lo quería y apreciaba mucho.

Preparándose psicológicamente para el día que tenia que enfrentar, tomo una larga ducha y comenzó a vestirse, con el modelo final al que había llegado, después de que el día anterior había puesto patas arriba su closet, buscando la mejor prenda para hoy.

Ya tenia todo preparado, había quedado con Yukito, para ir al parque de atracciones, diciéndole que le ""habían regalado unas entradas"" y ya que su hermano era un ogro aburrido, le gustaría ir con el. Por supuesto que Touya quien estaba presente en ese momento, no se tomo de muy buena manera el comentario, pero dentro de su mente de hermano-perroguardian-celoso-psicópata…., se dijo así mismo que aunque no fuera con el, prefería que fuera con Yuki antes que con cualquier otro y mucho más si el otro era el mocoso chino ese.

Así pues, se dirigió al sitio donde había quedado con Yukito, apretando fuertemente el amuleto que Syaoran le había regalado, que según el traía buena suerte y que cada vez que necesitara ayuda lo apretara fuertemente y el amuleto causaría efecto, no sabia si era una broma pero en este momento estaba totalmente dispuesta a confiar en su amigo.

Ya acercándose al lugar diviso a lo lejos a Yukito, que se veía impresionante, vestido de manera casual y con unas gafas negras de sol, nunca en su vida lo había visto de esa forma, así que lo tomo como buena señal.

Buenos tardes Yukito ¿como has estado? – dijo nerviosa la chica.

Muy bien linda Sakura, gracias por preguntar – dijo tomándola de la mano y brindándole una calida sonrisa- ven vamos a divertirnos.

Entraron al parque de diversiones, extasiados por la cantidad de juegos que había y la alegría que se respiraba en el lugar. Empezaron a montarse en cuanto juego se les atravesaba, pararon un rato comiendo Hot dogs, algodón de azúcar y un montón de dulces más.

Sakura había pasado un día increíble, como broche de oro, dejaron para último la rueda de la fortuna, justo cuando estaban frente a ella, Sakura se dijo así misma que había llegado la hora , ese era el momento justo para confesarle a Yukito sus sentimientos.

El juego comenzó a andar, Sakura observo el paisaje, intentando tomar fuerzas de su hermosura.

Yukito debo confesarte algo- dijo tomando fuertemente una gran cantidad de aire- Tu desde… desde hace mucho tiempo tu…. Me gustas!!- dijo finalmente.

Se hizo un ambiente de tensión en torno a la cabina hasta que finalmente Yukito respondió.

Sakura, me dejaste realmente sorprendido – dije tomando aire – realmente aprecio tus sentimientos, pero…. Yo te quiero con el amor que puede sentir alguien hacia su hermana pequeña o a una hija – dice brindándole una mirada tierna y acercándose a abrazarla – discúlpame por esto Saku, pero no te puedo corresponder de la manera en que tu quieres, pero si lo puedo seguir haciendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora y aun mas, como el amor entre hermanos.

No te preocupes Yukito – dijo Sakura intentando ser fuerte y no llorar – como dice Syao, pase lo que pase todo estará bien y por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos – respondió, aun sin derramar ni una lágrima.

Finalmente el juego se detuvo, bajaron de el y se despidieron como buenos amigos y nada más.

De regreso a su casa Sakura llego a un punto en el que ya no aguantaba más, tenia que desahogarse con alguien, hablar con alguien!!, así que tomo su celular, llamo a Syaoran quedando de verse en el parque pingüino.

Cuando llego haya Syaoran ya la estaba esperando, en cuanto lo tuvo en frente se hecho a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. Syaoran al verla en ese estado no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y brindarle su cariño, tenía ganas de matar a alguien por hacerle daño a ella, especialmente si ese alguien era YUKI!, exclamo en su mente, furioso.

Delicadamente la coloco en un banco, sentándose a su lado y brindándole su apoyo.

Cuéntame Saku ¿que sucedió?- dijo Syaoran.

Yu..Yukito me rechazo…- dijo entrecortadamente la chica intentando calmarse- el me respondió…. Que me quería.. me quería como a su hermana… y que no me podía querer… de otra manera – culmino empezando de nuevo a llorar en el regazo de Syaoran.

_Mi pequeña no te preocupes yo te voy a proteger- _pensó observándola y acariciando su cabello.

Soy tu mejor amigo,

Tu pañuelo de lágrimas

De amores perdidos.

Syaoran- dice Sakura abrazándolo- ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Por qué a mi? – le pregunta volviendo a llorar - ¿es que acaso… nunca podré ser feliz?, además ¿como haré ahora cada vez que lo vea?, por mas que quiera no puedo olvidar lo que paso.

Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa,

Yo sólo te acaricio..

Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte

De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido

Syaoran atrayéndola aun mas dentro se sus brazos le dice- Sakura por supuesto que serás feliz, tal vez Yukito no es el hombre que te depara el destino, pero te aseguro, que hay una persona especial para ti, aunque tu aun no lo sepas, que te querrá o te quiere más de lo que te imaginas – dice mirándola con algo de nostalgia – y a la hora de enfrentarte nuevamente a Yukito yo estaré a tu lado así que no te preocupes.

Lo que no sabes es que..

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

¿Syaoran te sientes bien?- le pregunta Sakura- estas algo extraño, dice mirándolo directamente los ojos.

Ehh…. – emitió sin contestar- sii… estoy bien no te preocupes- dice terminando con una sonrisa forzada.

Tú te me quedas viendo,

Y me preguntas,

Si algo me está pasando..

Y yo no sé qué hacer,

Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo

Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre

Por eso...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Syaoran li -dice ahora Sakura seria- tu a mi no me engañas, ¿que ocurre Syao?- termina tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

Syaoran ante esta acción se pone muy nervioso, intenta alejarse pero Sakura no se lo permite, así que sin ninguna otra salida se decide a decírselo.

Bien Saku – dice algo nervioso- te lo diré – toma una pausa y continua – Sakura tú me gustas – dice de sopetón - y en honor a la verdad, me provoca atar a Yuki por hacerte llorar – dice tomándole el mentón a una anonadada Sakura – yo quería que tu fueras feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo, pero ese idiota lo arruino todo- dice mirándola fijamente – yo se que tu tal vez no me quieras de esa forma, pero te pido una oportunidad para reparar tu corazón herido y brindarte todo mi amor…., ¿aceptarías eso Saku?- culmina esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

Sakura había quedado atónita con la confesión de Syaoran, no podía creer que le estuviera sucediendo todo eso en un mismo día, perder a una persona especial, para ganar otra aun más especial para ella. Pensándolo mejor, ella quería estar con Syaoran, sentía esa necesidad y por fin se dio cuenta de que era a el a quien realmente quería.

Si Syaoran acepto y no solo eso, yo misma pondré de mi parte, por que me di cuenta de que te quiero más de lo que pensaba – dice mirándolo fijamente y recostándose en su pecho.

No tienes idea de cuantas veces ansié oír eso – dijo Syaoran tomando el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y comenzando a besarla.

Y así fue como de un momento triste nació otro aun mejor, por esa razón nunca hay que perder la esperanza en la vida por que como dice la frase: _Pase lo que pase todo estará bien_.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, nos veremos en la próxima, se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño.

_Sango-Tsunade _


End file.
